Spur Of The Moment
by a-proud-fangirl
Summary: Roy didn't know what made him say it. Was it the way her hair was bedraggled, yet she still managed to take his breath away, or was it the way she smiled, as if that smile could make all the world's problems disappear into thin air? He didn't know; he was actually shocked when he heard his voice speak. "Marry me." One-shot. Fluff. Royai.


**A/N: First fanfic ever! Shipping these two for years and the thought of writing them a fanfic never occurred to me until now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Royai, but if I do, I'll make them canon. ;)**

* * *

"This is mine now."

Roy Mustang paused putting on his pants as he glanced towards the direction of the voice. On the floor sat Riza Hawkeye, wearing his undershirt. _Nothing but his undershirt, and her underwear of course_, he told himself, trying hard to resist the temptation to get out of his clothing and make her his for the third time that day. Instead he sat crossed-leg in front of Riza, watching her inhale the scent of the oversized shirt that she just claimed as hers.

"You already have lots of mine, Ri. You keep on stealing it; sometimes I need to go to the department store just to buy undershirts." Not that he was complaining - he actually loved it when he sees her wearing his shirts. It was like her way of showing that she belonged to him, telling the whole world that she is his.

"They have your scent, and I wear it whenever you are not around or when I miss you." Riza grabbed a pillow and lied down, looking at Roy with those big, brown eyes of hers. The moonlight was shining down from Riza's bedroom window, hitting the strands of her blond hair, and it was driving Roy crazy. One day of "sick" leave wasn't enough. He wanted more. _He wanted her. _

He flashed that infamous smirk of his. "I never knew that sex on the floor will have this effect on you. It seems to me that you are begging for-"

Riza laughed as she placed her right foot on Roy's face, silencing him from what he was going to say. "Shut up. If I know, you are the one who wanted more. You are just making me say it. Tsk." She sat down and faced him, smiling in the process.

Roy didn't know what made him say it. Was it the way her hair was bedraggled, yet she still managed to take his breath away, or was it the way she smiled, as if that smile could make all the world's problems disappear into thin air? He didn't know; he was actually shocked when he heard his voice speak.

"Marry me."

Right in that moment, time stopped. Riza's face went from a smiling one, to a shocked one, to her famous stoic one. Panic rushed through Roy's blood. Did he say something wrong? Was he wrong from thinking that Riza loved him as well? Was his love one-sided all along? Nevertheless, his face did not show that confusion. He was still wearing his confident grin.

Riza laughed, although it was very obvious that it was a fake one. "You, of all people, should know that it couldn't happen, right? Do I need to remind you that it was very much against the laws?" She stopped laughing when she noticed that grin still plastered on his face.

"So, it's a no, then?"

"What no? I never said no."

"Then how come you didn't answer right away?" Roy took both of her hands and held it tightly.

Riza played with his fingers while speaking. "It was just, too sudden. I should also mention that it is very absurd." She noticed Roy's face darken as she spoke, and a sigh escaped from her lips. "Do you doubt me? Of course I'll answer yes." She paused to look in his eyes, to add intensity to her next words. "I'll always say yes. I just don't know how we are going to tie the knot."

Roy let go of her hand to get something from his pocket. When he showed it to Riza, she rolled her eyes. He was pretending to hold two rings.

"Simple. We could, you know, right now. I have here two invisible rings."

He received a light smack on the head from Riza. "You are such an idiot, Roy. I thought you were being serious." She smiled; Roy never fails to surprise her every damn time.

"I am serious." Riza rolled her eyes. Roy cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you," Then her eyelids. "And I want you," Then the tip of her nose. "And I need you," Then he kissed her on the lips, that kiss that made her insides churn with desire. He broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "And you are the only one who could make me feel this way." He said while looking at her straight in the eye.

Riza did not respond for who knew how many minutes long. It made Roy wonder whether she fell asleep with her eyes open when a tear fell down Riza's cheek. She rarely cried. "How could you say those perfect things calmly, Roy? Do you know what effect it does to me?"

"Uh, no."

"Stupid," Riza smiled. "It gives me butterflies to the stomach; it sends me flying high up in the air." She wrapped her arms around him as she moved closer and placed her left ear at his chest, listening to every beat of his heart. "It makes me feel like I'm the heroine of some love story. In fact, this may be the childish thing that entered your mind, yet it is the most romantic one."

Roy held her tight, afraid that if he let go of her, she would change her mind and say no. He inhaled the lavender scent of her messy hair. One could say that what happened that night was cheesy, corny, and very cliche, but would it hurt for two scarred for life people to just be normal for a while? Roy guessed not.

"So, let's get married." Roy pulled back from the hug and gave one invisible ring to Riza.

"This is crazy." She said. "Never knew that I would get married in my own bedroom, me and my groom half naked, and no one to witness the wedding." _But I wouldn't have it any other way_, she thought.

"We're unique, Riza. Statistics show that people marrying half naked lasts forever." He smiled, as he placed the "ring" on Riza's finger. As she did the same, Roy couldn't help but think of this as a real marriage ceremony. They don't need any wedding vows; they already knew that they would do anything for the other.

He wished that he had a camera so that he could take a photo of Riza looking down at their hands, as if waiting for rings to appear on their finger. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and that was enough for Roy to know that Riza loved him so freaking much. "I may now kiss the-" His words were interrupted when Riza kissed him slowly, yet ardently. _Oh well,_ Roy thought. It looked like they are about to skip the reception and head straight to their honeymoon.

* * *

**I love receiving reviews, guys. It will really help me improve. :)**


End file.
